one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DCA Exhibition Match 7
DCA Exhibition Match 7 '''is an exhibition match by DraconicA. It sees Sora from Kingdom Hearts take on Lambda 11 from BlazBlue. Intro With permission from MP999, I would like to present my seventh exhibition match! I will use these as filler for when I am either out of ideas, when a tournament that I am doing is in between rounds, or when I feel like it. For those who don't know, the way these works is that two people (that may even include you, if you're quick enough) get to each pick a fighter by commenting whatever character they want (except joke characters). The first two fighters in the comments will be chosen. I will write a fight between the two. (NOTE: If you had a character in the last two DCA Exhibitions, you cannot have another in this one.) One '''other person may also suggest a stage. (NOTE: If you had a stage in the last two DCA exhibitions, you cannot have another in this one.) Please, don't be a jerk in the comments. Don't scrutinize somebody for their choice of character or stage. If your character loses, please be civilized about it. Same for winners. Fight With Dragonica fading away, the crowd gets pumped up for another match. The announcer grabs his mike and yells, “Get ready, because I’m sure this one will be a doozy! As nominated by Finnmcmissilecar, our stage is Union Station!” Union Station appears within the arena, with a huge clock in the middle, a red telephone booth, and a train in the background. Along with the station materializes several travelers, along with a small band dressed as royal guards. “Now for our contestants! In this corner, it’s ZachAttackX, along with his champion, Sora!” Sora materializes from an orb within the station, keyblade in hand. He suddenly looks around at his surroundings in confusion. “Wha- Donald? Goofy? Where am I?” “Target confirmed!” Sora looks over to the mystery voice and sees a figure that is new to her. The announcer continues, “And in this corner, John1Thousand, and his champion, Lambda 11!” Lambda hovers towards Sora before sending a huge sword out at him. Sora holds up the keyblade and gets into a fighting stance. Can’t escape from crossing hearts! FIGHT!!! 60 Sora lunges forward with an abrupt slash, causing Lambda to jump back. Lambda summons two swords from thin air, hitting Sora and keeping him in place long enough for Lambda to come in and sweep at him, causing him to slide for a foot. Lambda dashes forward, the motion making a high-pitched screech as Lambda scrapes across the floor. Sora quickly jumps over Lambda and slashes her from behind several times in quick succession, ending by summoning fireballs around him that force Lambda to skid forward. 54 Lambda turns around in a swift movement before summoning a spinning sword behind Sora that hits him several times, dragging him closer. Lambda then grabs Sora and hits him with the blades normally floating behind her, knocking Sora upwards. Lambda continues by summoning a sword that hits Sora further in the air, followed by another that knocks him back to the ground, right into one spinning sword similar to the one before, finishing with one huge sword coming from the ground. 44 Sora gets back up and flips backwards. “My turn!” he yells before coming in close. He makes two slashes that Lambda dodges before delivering one that knocks her up into the air. Sora leaps after and gets in a flurry of slashes from different sides. These slashes end with Sora shooting a laser from his Keyblade that knocks Lambda further upwards. 38 Lambda quickly summons a sword under Sora that knocks him right towards her. She then sends four swords that bounce Sora around before she flips around, kicking Sora downwards. 35 Before Sora could land, Lambda arrives down at the ground and summons several small swords from a circle, holding Sora in air for the extra second needed for Lambda to slide forward and hit him to the side, right into a band dressed as the Royal Guard, the trumpeter’s hat falling onto Sora’s head. 30 Sora gets up and proclaims, “It's time fo-” Sora realizes that he has a hat on his head and knocks it off. “It's time for action!” 28 Lambda charges forward and summons a sword, but Sora freezes it in time and dashes under it towards Lambda, where he kicks Lambda to the side and sprays seven icy wisps at Lambda, which then erupt into ice crystals knocking Lambda around and to the ground. Lambda gets up, but is immediately hit by one of several bolts of lighting. 23 Sora slashes Lambda across the chest before kicking her back and shooting fire at her. Lambda shoots a sword out, but Sora summons a barrier around him that, upon impact, bursts, hitting Lambda into the air. 18 Lambda swoops up and back down, kicking Sora across the face. Lamba then slides to where Sora in about to land and slashes him, creating a huge cut in Sora’s chest, just a few inches off where it would be lethal. Sora quickly recoups himself and casts a healing spell, sealing the wound up. 14 Lambda dashes forward and kicks Sora several times, interspersed with jabbing him with an open hand, before sending all the blades behind her forward, hitting Sora several times. 10 Just as Lambda is about to summon another sword, she is slowed down. Sora gets up close to her and lunges his Keyblade forward before spinning himself and his Keyblade around, getting faster and faster. 6'' Sora uses this momentum to knock Lambda into the air. ''5 Sora slashes at Lambda twice more, sending the two higher into the air. 3'' Sora holds his keyblade in front of himself as it glows. ''2 The tip begins to glow even brighter. 1'' A laser comes out of the Keyblade, knocking Lambda to the ground and into a wall separating the terminal from the bathroom. '''K.O.!' Sora lands as Lambda continues to hang from the hole, unconscious. The announcer proclaims, “Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners!” ZachAttackX and John1Thousand shake hands as they exit the balcony. Results “This melee’s winners are… ZachAttackX and Sora!”Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Arc System Works vs. Square Enix themed One Minute Melees Category:Arc System Works vs. Disney themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant